Suicide Club
by Digyizzy02
Summary: Rated for suicide. Duh..It's in Odd's POV..and alot of people kill themselves for no reason and Odd witnesses most of the suicides..Even one of the group may even join the suicide club. It's kinda funny to me but I am warped..it's cool I promise..
1. One, Two, Three

I am writing this fic because I am completely morbid and feel that I must write something evil and dark. Something that may confuse or entertain the reader. It may be disturbing or weird but I am not sure of it yet because I have just started writting but I know I will defineltly get into it.

IT'S IN ODD'S POINT OF VIEW...man I'm really going to have fun with this.

..:THE SUICIDE CLUB:..

CHAPTER 1: One..Two..Three

Samantha called me today, she wasn't comming to visit, and after all that planning she wasn't even comming to see me. I hated it. I never got to see her and she just passes our visit up like it was nothing.

I was upset from this, so I went up to the roof of the school to clear my head. When I had gotten up there, there were at least sixteen girls from the school. I had seen them before but didnt' really know them. I was about to turn around when one of them yells, "Hey let's all go kill oursleves."

I stared at this girl for a moment before she stood up on the edge of the roof and held her arms out. I stared in disbelief. Then another girl called, "No you have no intention of doing it let me show you." she then got up and stood by the other one.

Another girl jumps up with them and says to everyone, " Hey c'mon everyone it's a suicide club, we'll all do it together." Once she said that all the other girls had climbed up on the edge and formed a line.

I just stood there..staring. I felt nothing.

They all locked hands and started counting and swing their hands back and fourth. "ONE....TWO..THREE!"

All but 2 jumped. I saw them hit the ground. Blood leaked from their bodies. I could hear some people on the ground screaming.

One of the girls that hadn't jumped ran over to the other one. "We have to jump, we are in the club." She starts shaking the girl who is just staring off into space and the suddenly they both fall causing more screams from the ground.

I looked down all there bodies mangled in on pile. I would never of seen anything like it in even my nightmares. I fall to the ground, I can't feel my legs. I feel nothing. Everything goes black.

I open my eyes to be hit with a pounding headache. All the sounds of the room at magnitized by 20 times, the sound of the fan spinning, the humming of a computer. Everything is a blur. The room finally comes into focus and I recognize the ceiling of the school infurmury (A/N I don't know how to spell that) Then it hits me. My mind is filled with images of bodies on the ground mangled and bloody. I see them all jumping. They were all smiling. Were they happy? My head starts throbbing more intensly. I cry out from the pain.

They nurse comes in to check on me. "Your awake, How are you."

I don't say a word. I don't want to talk to her. I don't want to talk to anyone. I just want my head to stop hurting. I cry out again and put my hands on my head.

"Is your head hurting? I'll get you some asprin." She says before going back into her office.

She comes back with a glass of water and two round, white pills.

I lean up just barely in the bed to take them. I just hope they work. I have never had a headache this bad.

The nurse takes the empty glass from me after I take the pills. "They will be sending a councelor for you to talk to about the incident later today. Just incase you know anything or if you just need to talk."

I glare at her. It was an emotionless glare.

There is a knock on the door. The sound echos through my head causing more pain. The nurse goes to answer it. It was Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie comming to visit. I couldn't believe it, but I had forgotten all about them. All I could think about was those girls who had killed themselves for no reason. They had just up and decided they would die and they sounded happy about it.

When the nurse had let them in, They surrounded my bed. They seemed worried. Yumi looked paler than usual.

I didn't smile. I stared as I had been ever since then.

Yumi was the first to say anything. "Are you okay..we had heard what had happened and came to see you."

Ulrich was the second to speak. " Yeah they have dismissed the school and kids have all gone home. It was a real big scene. My parents are already comming to get me."

I turned my head to the side, so I wasn't looking at them. " Did they all die," I said my voice was cracked and plain with no emotion.

They all looked down. I could tell from there reaction. They were all dead and I hadn't done anything to stop them. Could this be all my fault.

I felt sick to my stomache. Like I was about to throwup.

Yumi looked her face was painted with sadness. She had known some of the girls, they were in her class and grade. " Well I have to go. My parent's are waiting. They only let me stay and check up on you."

Jeremie adjusted his glasses. He had been silent the whole time. "Yes I have to go to."

"Me too." Ulrich said finally looking up.

I just nodded.

They waved goodbye and left. I closed my eyes and wished sleep would come. If maybe I was asleep I wouldn't feel so bad. I would feel as I was dead. The word dead formed in my head in big red letters. red the color of blood. I would never forget. This would be here forever. I felt myself starting to cry. It would always be there.

787887878787878

Well is that morbid enought. I wanted there to be more death and blood in this chapter but I got kinda lazy. And Odd will get over this and in the next chapter sissy and whole bunch more people die..

SUICIDE CLUB.....JUMP HERE.


	2. Hacking of the Head

I'm sorry but right now I can't stop laughing. It's so hard to type. Suicide is not funny but when I think about what I'm about to write in this chapter..I just can't stop the laughter..

well read it while I can still write

787878787878

CHAPTER TWO: Hacking of the Head

This is the train station, loud and noisy. This is me in the train station not wanting to be here. I was being forced across town to see a phychiatrist. Mainly because the last time I had spoken was to my friends in the nurses office. They think I am completely traumitized. I might be alittle bit but god leave me alone. If I don't want to talk to you. I shouldn't have to.

I was standing in the wave of people, trying to ignore the noise when I caught sissy out of the corner of my eye. I could pick that hoe out of a any crowd. She's extremely loud and annoying. She was talking to a group of people that I had never seen before. I didn't swell too much on it. But it did kind of confuse me.

A lady comes on the intercom. " Train arriving on track 8. Please for your safety stay behind the yellow line."

There is a yellow line about 2 feet out from the platform to keep people back while the train arrives.

As soon as she got of the intercom I saw sissy and the other people with her walk past the yellow line. I watched as they lined up and held hands. _what are they doing?_ I thought to myself..the seemed just like before..were they about to commit suicide too.

They all locked hands, and I knew by then they were...

It was just like last time. I couldn't move. It was just like before. but only this time it seemed ten times worse. Sissi of all people was going to kill her self..

It was the same as before..they yelled out their dedication to the suicide club and I was glued in my place. Then came the counting..one..two three..They threw their bodies on the tracks together. I could hear the thump of there bodies on the track. Then the train came. I heard the loud screeching of it trying to stop on the track. People were screaming by now but all I could hear was the brakes of the train. The train came crashing abrubtly into the bodies. I didn't see it happen but I knew. Blood splattered everywhere. It was on the train windows.

It took me awhile after the train had finally stopped to noticed I was also covered in blood. The color, the smell..all of a sudden I couldn't breathe..There was no air for me to enhale..I felt everything slipping away. I screamed. I had never been so scared before in my life. I thought I was going to die..and then everything went black..

I came to pretty quick. I had woken up still on the train platform. The blood was still there. I could see flashing blue and red lights. It was the police. My head hurt as before. I didn't want to stick around so I took off running and I wouldn't stop running until I got back to the school.

Running down the halls of the school, still blod covered, I ran into the first room I saw that I knew would be safe, Jeremie's.

But When I opened the door and ran in I slipped on something cold and sticky on the floor which made me fall on the ground.Whatever it was there was alot of it. The room was dark and I couldn't see hardly anything. I moved my hands down to the floor to feel the slimy substance. My whole body was shaking. I was still in shock from earlier. I started to feel more over to my right when my hands found something else.

I turned my head around to look at what my hands had found. I felt my heart skip several beats when I realized what it was.

Jeremie lay on the ground covered completely in blood. I couldn't breathe again. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness and I saw the blood all over the walls. The room was completely covered.

Jeremie had apparently slit his throat and the blood had sprayed everywhere. But why Jeremie? He had no reason and what about Aelita. I felt hot tears well up in my eyes. This had to be some horrible nightmare.

All of a sudden I felt a weird shiver go down my spine and I remembered I was sitting in human blood, Jeremies blood. I tried to get away only to slip in the red puddle again causing it to splash up in my face. I scrambled up again and ran out the door.

As I was running my head was becomming light again. I couldn't take this. Why was all this happening. All of a sudden everyone was dying. I had just seen sissi kill her self and slipped around in jeremies spilled blood..but that confused me the most..why jeremie? He is way too smart..I was crying again at this point. Jeremie was my friend and I had just found him dead in a puddle of his own blood. My head started throbbing once again and I put my hands to my head. Everything went black and last thing I felt was my body hitting the groung.

787878787878787878

okay it's not funny anymore..it was a different idea I had..but how sad jeremie is dead. Jeremie's my favorite character but I just had to kill him..sorry. Please Tell me what you think.

Meagen.


End file.
